Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage (HV) battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. An inductor system includes an inductor and assists the HV battery in managing vehicle performance and operations. The inductor system may include a thermal management system to assist in managing thermal conditions of the inductor.